This is an open-label, single-arm, multicenter, Phase I/Phase II clinical activity and safety study in patients with advanced, relapsed non-Hodgkin's B-ce lymphoma. Patients with low- or intermediate-grade NHLs who have relapsed disease or have failed primary conventional therapy and now require treatment will be eligible for this study.